Leaderless
by focusedOnProsperity
Summary: Michonne & Glenn decide with others to take on the Governor problem, with or without Rick's approval. How does this work out? A surprise crackship with Richonne extras this takes place during Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN:_** _I own nothing from The Walking Dead. If I did, I'd at least make a ton of money from this obsession._

 _This is set in Season 3, a little after Maggie and Glenn was saved. The thought of this story sprung up from few fans who crack-ship Michonne and Glenn. Well, my Richonne heart may twist it a bit. Let's see how this will go…_

 **Chapter 1:** Native Son

Glenn paced the floor frantically. He hadn't felt so out of control since the beginning. Everything seemed complete when she came into his world. It didn't matter that the creatures out there had replaced most of the billions of people in the world's population and wanted to eat him. It didn't matter that no place was genuinely safe, and a normal life was not anything but. All that mattered was the love he gave and received from the gorgeous Maggie Greene. He knew he was beyond fortunate in being blessed with her.

 _He touched her. He wasn't even sure if that man raped her. And all Rick wanted to do was…_

"What are we going to do Rick?" Glenn knew he was yelling his question down to the tombs, where the leader was probably finding more walkers to slay after cuddling baby Judith for a second.

"He wasn't always this way, was he," asked the mysterious woman with the katana. Her arms were crossed. Michonne was finally allowed to walk around the cellblocks freely. She wasn't the only one who people had a problem trusting.

"Officer Friendly was always this close to losin his shit. I figured out ol' boy a long time ago," the redneck Merle philosophized.

"Is that right?" Glenn asked with a tinge of anger. "Everybody figured you out from the start also. If it wasn't for your brother, you wouldn't even be in here."

Merle snickered. "If you got somethin' to say, then say it Chinky!"

Glenn had enough and lunged at him with a right cross. Merle ducked and punched him in the gut. Glenn's anger was too much to allow him to feel being winded. Instead, several of his punches landed on the older man's temples, jaw, and very close to his jugular. Merle lifted his body and slammed him on the hard concrete floor. Hands gripped at them both, as Maggie and Michonne jumped in to stop their momentary battle.

"You fucking prick," Glenn exclaimed as he felt the back of his head. Maggie held onto his arm. Michonne kept on trying to push Merle back and away from Glenn.

"Hehe, so China boy got some fight to him!" Merle laughed.

Maggie snarled back, "he's Korean you idiot."

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't fucking matter," Glenn remarked.

Michonne rested one of her hands on her hip. "Fighting in here with each other isn't going to do much. That bastard might attack at any moment."

Merle snickered. "Hehe, my Nubian princess. She might be tha only one of you knuckleheads that is actually thinkin'. The Govna wants to kill every last one of us. Sittin' around here lookin' pretty ain't gonna do diddly squat but end up with us all bein' dead."

Glenn looked at him crossly. "So, what do you suggest?"

Merle walked up to him in a nonaggressive way. "I say we go up in there and attack the sonovabitch right now, when he least suspects it and thinks we're all lickin' our wounds."

Maggie stood close by her man. "I don't know about that. Some of us are injured and I don't know if Rick will agree to it."

Merle chuckled, once again. "Crazytown? You think Crazytown won't go for it? He's fuckin' out of his mind, if you didn't know it. I peeped his own son tellin' him he needs to back down as bein' in charge, whatever that means with all of you pansies."

Michonne's thick voice finally spoke. "That's between him and the boy."

Merle looked intently at her. "Why would you care? The way he looks at you, he either wants to eat you alive, or would give you to tha Guvna if he offered a chance to leave him alone." Michonne grimaced, wondering if that could be true. "I know both of these men, I can read their types a mile away. Tha Guv won't stop until he's done. He's like a dog that sunk his teeth in and can't get the taste out until he savored every lil last drop. Rick still thinks like a damn cop, and he ain't thinkin right since his ol lady died. Y'all puttin' all your hope in him? Well, g'head then. It doesn't mean y'all will survive this though."

Glenn's jaws clenched. "What about Daryl."

"My baby brother?" Merle thought a little of how he failed at protecting him when they were younger. "Daryl's gone all native and is gonna stick with whateva' Rick does."

Maggie turned to Michonne. "Michonne?"

Michonne was the closest to little bit of light that shined in. She thought of how she liked and understood what she saw with Rick. That was a man who would do whatever it took to protect his family, even if it meant killing others. She wished Mike had the same gumption. In understanding that, she also saw how much truth was in Merle's words. "I'm in," she responded in a low voice, at first looking down and then up to Maggie.

"We're in," Maggie responded.

"Maggie!" Glenn gasped.

"Glenn, I can do this. I'm not some weakling. I can handle this. That piece of shit needs to die, and just three of you going won't be enough! When are we doing this?" She turned to the others.

Merle smiled. "I'm glad you asked. We go now while Crazytown keeps on callin' dead people or killing them."

-00000000000000000000000000-

That was a good time to go, in all actuality. Everyone seemed to be preoccupied with something as the stars shone through the sky. All except for the person who manned the gate.

"What is going on here?" Carol asked. _Right, there's nothing wrong with Glenn and Maggie travelling with the man who kidnapped him, and the woman we barely knew_ , she thought to herself.

"We're going out for a run," Maggie answered.

Carol's wise eyes drifted over to Glenn.

"Someone has to handle this instead of sitting around like sitting ducks," he spilled.

"What does Rick say," Carol inquired.

"Rick says nothing, sugar tits," responded Merle.

"No, I can't let this happen," Carol informed them. "That's dangerous and you all know you can get killed. From what I heard, that place is fortified beyond what we can handle."

Merle replied, "Well, we won't handle them to well when they come in and shoot us up."

Carol contemplated this. "We never had this conversation."

-000000000000000000000000-

Travelling there by night was filled with walkers who crept around just as cockroaches. If anyone had any regret, they didn't voice it. They were already getting close to the thick of it, anyway. Two recognizable guards stood on top of Woodbury's walls.

"Shit," Maggie seethed.

"What is it," Michonne whispered back.

"Those people on the wall? They're the ones Rick kicked out while you were asleep."

"Fuckin' Crazytown," Merle mumbled.

"I think I can talk to them," Maggie thought aloud. "I did speak to them as we walked them out. Those two up there seemed reasonable, the brother and sister."

"Maggie," Glenn chastised. "What if they shoot you?"

He grabbed her arm, but she yanked it off and ran towards the sibling.

"Hey," she quietly greeted. "Tyreese and Sasha."

The large man and pretty woman looked down to see Maggie waving her arms at them.

"What in the…?" Sasha questioned. She paused, but raised her rifle to aim. "What do you want?"

Maggie stopped walking. "I came here because this man you ran to kidnapped me and my man, a little before you met Rick. When I told you at our gates that we had gone through some things that made him crazy, well that was one of them. That leader in there? He nearly raped me."

Sasha took her eye off the target to look at Tyreese.

"They also beat Glenn and tried to feed him to a walker."

Sasha put her eye back on the scope. "Why are you here?"

"Why would anyone come back, after what I just told you? There's only a few here, and we don't want a war. We are tryin to stop that from happening, from more people dying."

Tyrese pushed down the rifle. If anyone could speak his language, it was someone who spoke peace.

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

Sneaking in wasn't too much of sneaking, thanks to Maggie's words and the siblings. They found a back way into the Governors apartment, which was much occupied. Andrea and he were sleeping very soundly in the bed. They group of four stood above them.

Michonne smirked. "I never thought it would be this easy." She stated, as she pulled out her katana.

Merle glowered at her. "You ain't afraid of killin' anyone, are you?"

Her smirk turned into a full blown smile. "Not when they deserve it." She raised her weapon to drive into his skull, when the front door crashed open.

"Governor," yelled a voice. "Are you in here?"

Michonne's instinct led her dive it in while his eyes fluttered open. The others ran to the sides of the bedroom walls. Andrea jumped up, regardless of being naked.

She exclaimed, "Michonne, you-"

Before she could finish, Merle pulled her close, covered her mouth, and dug his daggered hand into her head.

"Andrea," Michonne gasped.

Martinez heard the commotion, while his back stayed on the living room wall. He determined that he could allow them all to kill each other. It sounded like there wasn't absolute unity in there.

Michonne pointed her katana at him. "You, you killed her!"

Merle let Andrea's body dropped. "Your girlfriend was gonna kill you. She chose tha dick over you. You thought she was gonna let you walk outta here after killing her dick?"

She couldn't hear anymore. She swung at him with her sword, to which he blocked with his artificial appendage. Maggie and Glenn yelled at them to stop. They would have intervened, if the two involved in the fight didn't have sharp objects. Glenn started to wonder why they heard nothing from whoever entered the apartment.

"I don't wanna kill you," Merle proclaimed.

"You didn't have to kill her," yelled Michonne, as one her movements almost decapitated him.

"Michonne, please don't," pleaded Maggie.

Martinez moved closer to the side of where he heard Maggie's voice. He aimed.

"Fuck that," she yelled, and this time she landed. Merle's head rolled. Michonne breathed heavily, her back curved in. Her best friend was dead. A man she didn't intend on killing had died by her sword. Was there any coming back?

Glenn was far from mourning Merle's death. He couldn't process everything about Andrea, but he knew someone was out there. Before he could whisper anything to the two women, he heard a sudden gunshot. Maggie fell, as blood oozed out of her head.

"Maggie," he screamed.

Michonne ran out to kill Martinez. Glenn held Maggie's body. He didn't need anything when the world changed. He didn't need anything to her. He rocked back and forth with her still warm body. What the hell was the meaning to anything at this point?

He heard nothing. It turned from night to day, but he didn't move. He didn't move until he was forced to, when Rick pulled at him.

"Please, get up," Rick pleaded with a weakened voice.

Glenn lethargically looked around. He first noticed Maggie's coagulated blood on his clothes and hands. He then panned around to see Carol trying to calm Daryl down. Michonne stood far away, blood splattered all over her clothes from the night's events. She wasn't moving much either, but her eyes showed that she was far away.

"Glenn, I'm so sorry." Rick continued. "Why did y'all come? Oh my God Glenn, please, you gotta pull it together. We gotta go back."

Glenn looked at the man who slammed against the wall just a few days ago, a few days ago when his wife died. What the hell was the meaning to anything at this point?

 ** _AN:_** _There was a battle in my head while I wrote this. Kill Maggie, or let her live? Kill Merle, or let him live? It wasn't an easy decision, because they are two characters that I love. Well, there were major losses in this, that's for sure. I need a drink!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_** _Blahblahblah, I don't own anything from the Walking Dead_

 _Man, that last & first chapter was rough. Thank you all for not wanting my death._

 _Sidenote: This involves a Season 3 version of Carol. Some things might seem ooc. If you are a true Carol fan or just may pick up on things better than I would, please let me know. I can handle constructive criticism ;)_

 **Chapter 2: The Lost Ones**

The prison was now inhabited by ghosts. The living listfully listened to the wails and moans from walkers who wanted them to join them in death. Some who lived there contemplated it. Glenn accepted Beth's wailing and punches once she heard the news. He couldn't be mad at her, knew she didn't have a right to blame him, but someone had to be blamed for the fallout of their plan. Their goal was complete, but he was no longer. Hershel hopped to him as soon as his daughter tired out in the cafeteria.

"You should have come to me, son." There was loss in the way his voice drifted off on that last word. He started off by looking Glenn in the face, but his eyes soon drifted low. The young man had a huge gulp in his throat. He knew that Hershel probably wanted to whoop his ass, but realized he wasn't capable of doing so. They both sulked away from him.

Rick's hand woke him up from his daze as he watched the walk away. Glenn let it rest there, but swatted it away. He turned to glare at him. "Don't think it's that easy," he said through gritted teeth. "Don't think that it's easy to be there for me, when you nearly killed me when I tried to help you out when Lori died."

Rick cocked his head, not expecting that response. "Glenn, it's not easy, and I wasn't in my right mind.."

"Still not."

"Okay, but I apologize for that. Just..." he wanted to ask why they felt compelled to go and take such a huge risk.

"We went," Glenn read his mind, "because you were too busy losing your shit to pay attention to the fact that that bastard wanted us dead! Now guess what, he is. You're welcome." He made sure to nudge him as he walked out.

Michonne and Daryl quietly watched the whole ordeal. Daryl would have gotten involved, but he was still numb about the sudden death of his brother. He was also eyeing the woman suspisciously. Carol pulling him away was the only reason he hadn't killed her. All is fair in love and war, right? He knew she had to kill him, but she didn't _have_ to kill him. He didn't know what to think about her, and he usually just knew if he should hate or tolerate someone. The fact that Rick didn't banish her immediately after the fallout spoke volumes.

Her weary voice resonated through the silence, "he needs time."

Rick solemnly responded, "yea."

"But what are you gonna do with all of those townspeople who agreed to come back with us?" she inquired.

Rick scratched his shoulder. "Get them situated, I guess." He observed the pain on both of their faces. "How are you two holdin' up?"

Daryl scoffed, "me? Oh, I'm just peachy keen seein' that my brother's dead. Ain't nothin'."

Rick breathed deeply, "I don't think she planned for that." In all honesty, he didn't mind that the racist was dead. Something about that man…it was as if he could read his soul.

"Doesn't matter."

Michonne stood from her seated position. "I could say sorry, but that would change nothing. He killed Andrea in cold blood. Didn't she mean anything to any of you?"

Rick deeply inhaled. He never gave much thought to it. "When we left her on the farm, we didn't know that she was still alive. I didn't even know if my own wife was still alive. It wasn't simple."

She could see the blood leave his face as the veins on his temples became more apparent. The look took her back to her own experience.

"Well," let out a gruff voice. "Merle was my brother. Andrea was fuckin' the enemy. So there's that." Daryl grabbed his cross and bow and stormed out. Carol, who was quietly watching, followed.

"I don't blame you for leaving Andrea behind," Michonne continued. "I, I just know how it is to be lonely, to be out there."

He nodded and stared intently at her. He found himself doing that often. "How long," he asked.

Her eyes blinked rapidly. "I'm gonna go check on Glenn."

Rick stood along in the cafeteria. He figured he mind as well get to know Tyreese, Sasha, and the others.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

Glenn didn't stop to wipe the sweat that drenched his eyebrow. He ignored the lack of saliva in his arid throat. His mind only focused on hitting the ground with the shovel as he chunked out more ground. His mother used to tell him that meditation wasn't always about chanting; it could be easily done by concentrating on one thing. Shoveling could have been it, but it wasn't. He hadn't thought about his own family's death with her in his life. He was a lucky SOB, and he knew it. He always reasoned that Maggie probably would have never set eyes on him before the world changed. He didn't speak that thought, but she always responded that, "I love you, just because I do."

"I love you too," he mumbled.

"Do you need any help?"

He looked up from the hole he dug to see Michonne towering over him.

"No. No, I got this."

"You need help. I have to give Andrea her spot too."

Glenn's face gave no true reaction. He noticed she already had a shovel. "Doing this on my own gave me a piece of mind, but Andrea meant something to you also I take it."

Michonne dropped in. "We were out there for 8 months. Alone."

"I met Andrea on a highway. The traffic was at a standstill, and I was travelling with this guy named Dale who was nice enough to let me ride with him. Her car was shot, and Dale insisted that we take her and her sister in."

Michonne grinned. "Andrea told me."

"She did?"

"Well, it was eight months. She also told me Dale really didn't need to insist. You were okay with the idea but he made a big deal about it."

Glenn laughed. "Yes, he was overprotective of her."

"That's what you think?"

He curiously eyed her. She only beamed back, like a cat with a canary. His shoulders shrugged. "Okay, that's what I thought. He cared a lot about her."

"She couldn't stand his ass."

"What?!"

"Oh, she knew he watched her a little too much. She told me he was the eunuch version of Quagmire from that show…what was that show called again?"

Glenn was confused now. "Family Guy?"

Michonne slowly nodded. "Yes, that's it."

He stared at her strangely. "You are a human being…"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm sorry, that just slipped out."

Michonne didn't care. "Who is really a human being, in a world like this? All we do is wake up to lose more people. I don't want it to keep being that way." Glenn stopped shoveling. "You know what, um, I'll see if Tyreese or someone can help out here. You don't need to be doing this alone."

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't," she told him as she dropped the shovel and walked away.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

His dagger continued to hit the slab of floor. If he wasn't sitting and doing that, he was prancing across her cell. She patiently watched him as his emotions ranged from sulking to anger.

"Daryl," she finally spoke.

Carol's voice caused him to pause in his mourning session. "Whut?"

"Killing her won't change anything. It won't bring him back."

"Who said I was gonna kill her?" Her returning stare told him she wasn't buying it. "Shit, she didn't mind killin him after he killed Andrea."

Carol sighed, "see, that's the thing. He killed Andrea. And he worked for the Governor. And he nearly killed her. "

"That's my brother. That's my…that was my…"

Carol got up to hold him as he cried.

"He wasn't perfect," he continued. "But, he was still…"

Carol held his face to make her point clear. "He tried to kill her. He killed Andrea. And she reacted. If you do the same, when will it stop?"

"Nobody cares about that woman…"

"The fact that you haven't killed her yet, it says a lot." Daryl nodded his head and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Besides, if she really does something that warrants it, I'll be right there with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN:_** _I don't own anything from The Walking Dead, except my DVD sets and a calendar!_

 _Someone asked if I'll ever update this fic? Heck yea! FYI, I'll do my best to update fics once a month due to real life stuff and thangs…these bills don't pay themselves unfortunately._

 **Chapter 3:**

Michonne used the binoculars to scope out the field and beyond. The people of the prison hadn't fully trusted her yet, but they were open to her being on watch and a defender. She understood and she didn't mind. This did beat being out there in the wilderness, where sleep wasn't truly that. The walkers seemed to be out like roaches at night. She and Andrea had many conversations and debates about the cycles that those creatures went through. They could have sworn that they sometimes had a resting period. _Andrea_. She wiped a tear at realizing she was an okay person, okay enough for her to tell her about who those "pets" were and why she condemned them to their fate. Andrea went on and on about her sister Amy, their dad, and her life as an attorney. They had so many similarities: a father who raised his girls to be tough, and the same career field. She just wasn't ready to recount the pain with a _stranger_. Now she lived with nothing but strangers.

Rick was walking off, with a purpose, to something that no one could see once again. He went off to the left of the field, looked down, and looked perplexed. It was as if what he had seen suddenly vanished. He looked to his right, as if he knew that it was there. He marched in that direction and fumbled with keys to open the gate. Michonne shifted uncomfortably as she watched. She hoped he wasn't doing what she thought he was doing. Rick opened the gate and haphazardly left it open. He walked across a platform over a small stream and just stood there, ignoring the noise that warned him to stay on the inside.

She was about to run out there, until she caught sight of Glenn running out to him. He shook Rick, pointed to the gate, and pulled him to come back to the confines of the prison. Rick sloppily shook his head no. Glenn scratched his head, and commenced to arguing. Rick didn't budge.

Michonne now knew that she didn't have to think twice. Her feet led her down the stairs and past Daryl, who oddly just sat idly by as his two friends were about to fight. She couldn't think to ask him why he was so complacent…he had been nothing but callous towards her since she killed Merle. That was not something she didn't expect, but that was a problem for later.

"-out here," Rick was stumbling mid-sentence. "Th-there's an answer out here. _She's_ out here."

Glenn got in his face. "Who Rick? It's not Lori. She's not out here! Goddammit, I'm tired of running out here to get you! You're not the only one who los-"

Despite his slouched and raggard stance, Rick's left jab connected with Glenn's cheek. Michonne had gotten out there a second too late. "Shit," she seethed as she finally ran past the gate. Her eyes noticed a few walkers that limped towards their direction. She unsheathed her sword to handle them, while the two widows continued their tussle near the stream. _Idiots_ , she thought. She took out at least five of them by herself. That was a walk in the park. However, after pulling her katana out of the head of a truly dead corpse, she looked up to see 30 coming their way.

"Guys," she called out. They only responded with grunts as they continued to fight. "Dumbasses!" They both looked up. "I can use some help!"

Glenn and Rick neglected their mini battle to join her in fighting enough to stave off the dead and close the gate behind them. The men breathed more heavily than Michonne, possibly because of their conflict. She crossed her arms and stared them down as they caught their breaths.

"What the hell was that?", she asked.

"What the hell do you mean?" Rick asked. He could somehow switch from being crazed to cognizant easily.

"She means," Glenn offered. "Why the hell were we out there fighting like dumbasses. I'll easily tell you what that was. I'm getting tired of dealing with your bouts of crazy, when every damn person in here has a fucking reason to be out of their minds."

"Glenn," Michonne tried to intercede.

"You have your kids. Carol just lost her only one," Glenn continued. No one noticed how Michonne flinched when he said that. "You are one of the few lucky fucking people to have someone you love still around. That's not good enough."

"Glenn," she tried again.

"No, it's not good enough. You have to lose your shit all the damn time, and every single damn person has to pick up the pieces!"

Rick marched up to him. "Then why don't you try to be in charge, be the leader? Everybody always has some shit to say, but never do anythang about it! My wife of 14 years is dead. I have no body to bury, and I have two children to raise. Yea, I know I'm _lucky_ , but I have to carry all of that and lead people with all of this!" Rick's arms widened.

"You don't have to keep leading. You can step down if it's too much," Glenn sarcastically suggested.

"ENOUGH!" Michonne commanded. They froze. "Everybody fucking lost! We all have to deal! Going out there and fighting while there are things that want to eat us isn't gonna help shit!"

Rick's jaws clenched. He stood akimbo. "You know what, we probably wouldn't be in this situation, if you two didn't go all gung ho and try to take on the Governah without everybody's help. Maybe, if everyone would listen to me, this wouldn't have happened. You're fuckin' new here Michonne. I don't know what y'all were thinking, but no one considered coming to me about goin' out there, risking your lives, getting' killed?"

Michonne's guard had changed. It was a beautiful sunny day, but her whole demeanor changed to subdued darkness. She maintained an inconspicuous composure, but for one minute second she wanted to slap Rick. She couldn't explain her anger towards him, because she could understand the words he was spewing. Lives would have been saved if they had taken his lead. Maggie, Andrea, and even Merle would still be walking on the planet if they patiently waited for Rick's decision. But…

"We couldn't wait for you," Glenn spewed. "Everyone gets that you're overwhelmed with losing Lori. But don't you think everyone else lost someone too!? You were busy running around, chasing a ghost and killing walkers in the tombs, while the Governor was plotting to kill us! You're supposed to be our leader. You told us that it was gonna be your way from now on. How the hell were we supposed to follow that, when you couldn't handle. We're supposed to follow you to death, while we wait to hear something from someone who nearly gets killed because of a ghost!?"

Glenn's complexion grew red while Rick's eyes appeared to almost pop out of their sockets. Michonne gently placed her hand on Glenn's chest to stop his verbal attack. It was full of some truths that Rick needed to hear. Glenn's seething somehow ceased by her touch. His rapid breathing cooled, and he finally saw how destroyed Rick looked at that moment. The man exuded defeat. His eyes were sunken. His breathing was just as intense, but it seemed like the essence that was once Rick had left. This only further aggravated Glenn. How dare he just think he was the only one who could go crazy over death, when everyone else had to keep their shit together? Maggie completed him, and she was gone…just like that.

Glenn squinted at Rick and stormed off.

Rick let him go. He eyed Michonne suspiciously, and then changed his demeanor. "I'm no one's dictator. I just try the best I can. No one asked me to be in charge, they just expected me to be. I…" He suddenly realized that he was pouring out his issues to the woman he just accused. "I don't blame any of you for this. I just…" He observed the mysterious woman once again. He couldn't discern if it was a scowl or a concerned expression that she returned back to him. How in the world could she even try to understand him, after all of this? It also seemed like she did get it, did get him. She was an enigma that made him way too comfortable. "I'm gonna need you to leave soon.."

"You what?" She was perplexed.

He considered how Carl would take it, who had somehow grown to like the warrior woman. She just had to…"go. I think it's best. Glenn and the others, I don't think they think right around you."

"I didn't cause you and him to fight. That was between you two. If I didn't put a stop to you two, you'd likely be dead. You need me."

She was nearly as stern as she always was. But he could see just a smidge of softness to her. Her eyes were huge, pleading to let her stay. He knew she could survive out there on her own. He was sure she knew it as well. But she wanted to stay…

He didn't respond and walked away to find Hershel. He needed to get a routine sanity check.

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

Michonne bumped into Glenn on the way to her cell. He seemed sweatier than before and like he hadn't sat down since she saw him some moments ago.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"What is okay?" he returned.

"I don't know, not ready to kill someone?" she smiled.

It took him a few seconds, but he smirked at her joke. "I guess. What's Rick doing now?"

"I don't know, besides telling me that I'm getting kicked out, not much else."

Glenn was stunned. "He might be crazy, but he's not that crazy. We'd probably not last much longer without you."

"You believe that? None of you really know me, and I think you all can handle, despite his bouts of crazy."

Glenn shook his head. "No. Maggie and I talked about it. She was always a fighter. She was riding on a horse when I first saw her." His eyes glistened at the memory. "It feels like years ago, but I'm sure it's not. Um, anyway. We knew we had changed since the beginning. We got tougher. But, you seem like you were made for this world."

"I don't know if that's a compliment."

"I don't know either, but we'd suffer without you."

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Rick couldn't seem to find Hershel, or Beth with Judith, anywhere. That was probably because he didn't want to hear Hershel's words, although he knew he needed to. Hershel didn't say much when he asked Beth to continue to watch Judith a few days after Maggie's death. The older man figured that the baby could help bring her some joy. He just had a hard time with burying his child. Rick was sure that his friend would tell him what Glenn said, but without as much vitriol. Rick had managed to only circle the same steps he already had in the same cellblock.

"Rick."

The sound of Daryl's voice broke him out of his trance. "Yea?" He turned around to see Daryl a few steps behind him.

"I been sittin' in my cell for the past 20 minutes, seein' you doin' the same shit."

"Well, uh, I was looking for Hershel."

"You know he ain't here."

Rick scratched his head. He was even beginning to get tired of his abnormal behavior. "I told Michonne that she gotta go. She, she just needs to go."

Daryl leaned against a wall. He wanted to jump for joy, but it didn't feel right. "She killed my brother. That son of a bitch…"

"Yea, I know, but…"

"He killed Andrea, and she killed him. I'm not gonna say that I'll cry to see her go. No, she can go and get eaten by a herd of walkers for all I care. But I don't think you'll come back from that. Not at all."

 ** _-What's Rick gonna do? Are alliances being made? What did Carol really mean in that last chapter? And damn…I still don't know if this will end up with some romantic ship stuff or not…to be continued!-_**


End file.
